Cyanopyridines have acquired tremendous importance in recent years since they form the starting materials for a number of valuable pharmaceutical intermediates and other commodities.
For catalyzing ammoxidation of an alkyl substituted heteroaromatic compound such as alkyl pyridines, several catalysts comprising vanadium oxides have been used. However, conventional catalysts possess very strong catalytic activity rendering them unsuitable for the ammoxidation of alkyl substituted pyridines. As a result of the strong catalytic activity of conventional catalysts, dealkylation or cleavage of the heteroaromatic ring occurs thereby resulting in low yields and low selectivity of the desired nitrites.
It is, therefore, important and essential to develop a catalyst for the ammoxidation of alkyl substituted heteroaromatic compound, which provides good yield and selectivity for the desired nitriles.